


(Podfic of) Stand Fast In Your Enchantments by Devildoll

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles knew damn well what a pissed-off wolf sounded like, and every hair on the back of his neck was telling him that somewhere in this room was a very pissed-off werewolf." An AU in which Derek is feral, Stiles is magical, and they eat a lot of fast food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Stand Fast In Your Enchantments by Devildoll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stand Fast in Your Enchantments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022356) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll), [Rahciach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahciach/pseuds/Rahciach). 



Cover made from this fabulous piece of [art by Mgnemesi](http://mgnemesi.tumblr.com/post/77632329742/vanessawolfie-mgnemesi-its-done-i-quickly) with her kind permission:

**Length:** 7:38:37

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Stand%20Fast%20In%20Your%20Enchantments.zip) (Right-click and Save-As to download) || 227 MB

[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052014050801.zip) kindly constructed for me (and you) by [](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
